King Boo Again
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: LUIGI AND DAISY ARE GETTING MARRIED...maybe. King Boo gets in the way, though.


Remember when I said marrying Daisy would be the best day of my life? Well I'm really thinking about that. I already got a ring, but, I have the feeling Daisy is going to say no. She loves me and all, but, I think she's happy with her life right now: has a boyfriend, goes on adventures, and has many great friends. Daisy probably doesn't want to change her life and get married. Anyway, Daisy and I have a date today. We are on a hill, watching shooting stars. I had the ring in my pocket, but I was too nervous to propose to Daisy. Right now would've been a perfect time "fake yawning", kissing, or even proposing, but I didn't do anything. I just kept thinking about Daisy saying no and that I will be heartbroken. Daisy then said

"What is up, Luigi? You seem distracted."

"Um, I, uh-" A sack goes around my head. I can't see anything and it smells like sleep ga-

I wake up and take the sack off my head. I see a note.

Dear Luigi, I have stolen your girl. If you want her back, bring yourself back to the mansion. ~ King Boo

Agh, not King Boo again! Man, I hate this guy more than Waluigi! Anyway, I go to Mushroom Kingdom(that's where I left the Poltergust 3000). I see Peach on the floor, crying.

"What is wrong, Peach?"

"K-King Boo! He has stolen all the toads!" Again?!*sigh*I go get the Poltergust 3000. Right when I'm about to leave, Peach says

"Wait! Can I come with you?"

"Uh, sure."

"Can we bring Mario, too?" We go to Mario and my house, but Mario wasn't home. Agh, King Boo must of kidnapped Mario too. Man, when will this ghost give up?!

Peach and I are in the deep dark forest. Even though I've been in this forest twice, I am still afraid of this dark nightmare. I then started thinking about Daisy and then about the proposing.

"Hey, um, Peach? I can ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is up, Luigi?"

"Um, have you ever thought of marrying Mario?"

"Yes, especially when he rescues me."

"If you could, would you marry him?"

"No, only because I love having adventures and I'm sure Mario would never want to marry me." There was a long dead silence after that. Anyway, we finally got to King Boo's mansion. We go in, and yes, the ghosts were scary, but after they got sucked in, I wasn't afraid any more. We sucked two ghost bosses and found ten toads. But, after awhile, Peach fell into a trap door! I went after her, but I fell into a room with no way out. Luckily, I have suction cups. I go up the trap and I'm back where I started. I find five more toads and then see Daisy! She's stuck in a painting, and she looks like she's screaming. I then see King Boo.

"Well, well. Look who showed up."

"Give me Daisy, Mario, and Peach back!"

"No! Not without a showdown!" As you can see, I'm ready to fight my arch nemesis.

Anyway, I try to suck him up, but nothing's happening! What's going on?! Ah! I'm dead! But, right before I know this is the end, I punch him and he got hurt! I punch him some more until he says

"Okay! Okay! You win! Here's your girl back!" King Boo disappeared as Daisy comes out of the painting.

"Daisy! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I am fine, let's get out of here!"

"Wait! Mario, Peach, and some toads are still in here! We must find them." Daisy and I go off trying to find our friends. We find a few toads, and then we see Mario.

"Mario! Bro! Are you okay?" Mario got up and nodded. Well I'm glad Mario's okay. Now we just have to find Peach and the rest of the toads. We then hear an "ahh". We run towards the scream and see Peach up in a cage, Bowser, and King Boo.

"King Boo?! I thought I got rid of you!"

"Foolish Luigi. You can not get rid of me!"

"What is Bowser doing here?!" I ask.

"Bowser and I teamed up. Bowser could get Princess Peach and I can get rid of YOU once and for all."

"Well you are not going to get rid of Luigi! His girl and bro are here!" Daisy said. Mario nodded and looked like he was ready to fight.

"Foolish girl!" King Boo pushed a button and two cages fell on Daisy and Mario, leaving them trapped. I am ready for this...I think.

I don't know what to do! Bowser is taking Peach right now and there's a big mean ghost in front of me! I then see a rock! I have an idea! I threw the rock at King Boo. Of course, the rock went right through him, but the rock hit Bowser on the head.

"Ow! Who threw that?!" yelled Bowser. King Boo likes to see someone hurt, so he laughs a little.

"You think this is funny?!"

"Sort of.*snicker*" Bowser lets go of Peach and starts to fight King Boo. That's my chance to get Peach and free Mario and Daisy. After that, we found the rest of the toads and ran away. Mario and Peach went back to Mushroom Kingdom to look at the shooting stars with the toads. Daisy and I went back to the little hill.

"So, how come King Boo wants YOU gone?" asked Daisy.

"Well, King Boo and I are arch enemies, so, yeah." I said.

"Ooh! Look! A ring!" Oh no! That's the ring I was going to propose to Daisy with.

"Was this ring supposed to be mine?" asked Daisy. I took a deep breath, nodded, and said

"A present for you. I guess the ring fell out of my pocket."

"Thanks, Luigi!" I was disappointed that I didn't get to propose to Daisy, but at least I got a kiss.

The End


End file.
